


Gonna Wreck You

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Are you hitting on me?”
Relationships: Matt Jackson (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Gonna Wreck You

“Y/N, you really need to get over him and stop staring.” You jumped as the voice of one of your best friends Mandy Leon spoke up from behind where you were sitting backstage, watching the meet and greets going on around you. Well, watching one meet and greet in particular, you thought wryly as your eyes were only for one half of The Young Bucks, Matt Jackson. “The only thing in that man’s repertoire is one night stand.” Mandy continued giving you a stern look as she issued her warning. 

“I know.” You sighed in disappointment. “I can’t help it Mandy. He’s just so…funny and adorable and sexy and I just want to kiss him all over.” You continued watching Matt as he posed with his brother Nick with a fan, doing one of their exaggerated poses and then doing his famous staring autograph, making the female recipient giggle in glee. In your head you knew Matt Jackson was bad news. He was a notorious flirt and according to the rumor mill he liked to sleep around with both the talent and the fans.

“He’s an asshole Y/N,” Mandy said flatly. “The quicker you realize that the better off you’ll be. I know you, Y/N, you’re not the type for a one nighter. It will break your heart and you know it.” Mandy shook her head as she saw her words were not having the desired effect on her friend. Something about Matt had gotten deep in Y/N’s skin and Mandy feared the only way out was for her to hit rock bottom. 

“I’m not going to sleep with him Mandy,” You said unconvincingly. “I’m just enjoying the view.” Even you could hear the blatant lie in your voice, making you cringe. You hated that you would destroy your own beliefs for a man. Casting one last glance at the Bucks’ table, you rose from your chair and headed back towards the ladies’ locker room. 

Unbeknownst to you Matt Jackson was well aware of your crush on him. As was his brother. The two had noticed you lurking about wherever Matt happened to be over the past few months.

“She’s still watching you,” Nick commented in between fans.

“I know.” Matt said taking a pull from his water bottle. “Maybe I’ll take pity on her and fuck her tonight. I’m too tired to put much effort into it. I know she’ll spread for sure.” He said crudely before waving forward the next person in line as Nick laughed. 

After the meet and greet concluded, Matt and Nick wandered the backstage halls stopping and chatting with their friends as they planned out their match for the evening. Spotting you leaning against the wall talking with Mandy, Matt waved off his brother and made his way over to the two of you. 

“Hey Mandy. Y/N.” Matt said, giving you his signature wink that you were embarrassed to say left you red cheeked and tingly between the thighs. 

“Hey Matt,” You responded with a wide smile as Mandy simply glared at him, making no secret of her feelings.

“Mind if I talk to you alone for a minute Y/N?” Matt asked, his hand reaching out to lightly trail down your arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. You nodded dumbly allowing Matt to lead you down the hallway and around the corner to a deserted hallway. 

“You look good today Y/N, real good.” Matt said, giving your body a slow once over, eyes lingering on your cleavage as he stepped into your personal space, his chest almost rubbing against your own. You breathed deeply unable to believe that Matt was standing right in front of you. Giving your head a quick shake to clear it you looked up almost getting lost in his deep brown eyes. Matt’s hand reached out, tucking a piece of your hair behind your ear, letting his fingers drift along your cheek as they fell back to his side.

“Are you hitting on me?” You asked, needing confirmation as you didn’t want to embarrass yourself if you threw yourself at him. Your heart stuttered as Matt stepped away from you, tilting his head quizzically as he considered you. 

“God you are just so damn innocent, aren’t you?” He said, a grin lighting up his face. “I am going to have so much fun wrecking you.”


End file.
